Son Gohan Vs Supergirl
Son Gohan Vs Supergirl is a what-if battle made by NicktoonsUnite16. This battle features the Super Saiyan Goku's son, Gohan from the Dragon Ball franchise against the False God Superman's cousin, Supergirl from DC Comics. Description Dragon Ball VS DC Comics. We've already established the 2 epic clashes of Goku and Superman, but which of there legacies will win the match? The Son of the Super Saiyan or The Cousin of the Man of Steel. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: They are descendants of the two most powerful Gods in all of fictional history. Boomstick: And everyone wants to know who is more superior, powerful, and not to mention the fan favorite. Wiz: Gohan, The Masked Super Saiyaman son of Goku. Boomstick: And Supergirl, The Sexy Powerful Cousin of Superman. Wiz: To ensure no questions are left unanswered, we will be acknowledging every official resource for both combatants, though the original writings hold precedence. No mistranslations allowed. We've already established all of Goku and Superman's powers and weapons, but this time we'll be giving Gohan and Supergirl, what was special to them. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gohan (*Cues: Dragon Ball - Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental Theme*) Wiz: Son Gohan was born to the legendary Saiyan warrior Goku and his wife, Chi-Chi. He was the son of Goku which would lead him into following his father's footsteps. Boomstick: However, his mom had other ideas and wanted him to become a productive and responsible member of society. Wiz: So a scholar then. For Gohan who was only fours years old, he was just a normal cute kid with a monkey tail and a Dragon Ball on his hat. Until Goku's brother Raditz arrived on Earth. Boomstick: Since that moment, something awoke inside the little kid. His Saiyan power. KID GOHAN: Leave my Daddy ALONE! (Gohan powers up and rushes towards Raditz) RADITZ: Nooo, my Space Pod—''(Gohan headbutts Raditz)'' Augh! My space armor! PICCOLO: (offscreen) We get it, you’re from space! Wiz: Boomstick, you really used the one from Team Four Star's episodes? Boomstick: I'm a fan. Anyway, after unleashing his power and his Father and Raditz were killed, he was kidnapped and trained by his father's enemy turned friend, a Namekian/Demon/Slug Man named Piccolo. (*Cues: TFS Parody: Make A Man Out Of You*) Wiz: Trained by Piccolo and Goku, Gohan began to understand his Saiyan powers and potential as his powers began to sky-rocket, he began to develop skills and techniques like Justice Punch, Burst Rush, and the famous Full-Nelson his trademark grab technique. Boomstick: By the time he was 11-16 years old, he became as strong as his old man that he trained with gods, or what their called in the Dragon Ball Universe, "Supreme Kai's". Even for a young kid, his power level was already stronger than Goku's. Wiz: Though like we said before, power levels are absurd since they only show how unreliable they are. We can't judge Gohan by his power levels nor through power scaling. Gohan's abilities are tailored to his personal training and experiences, not to mention anatomy. (*Cues: Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme*) Boomstick: But, just like Goku and the Z-Fighters he harness the power to manipulate ki to make devastating attacks. Wiz: Ki is meta-physical, it is a Taoist-inspired life force energy manifested through a person's spirit, vigor and it's not magic. Gohan harnesses his energy... Boomstick: Into awesome attacks like Ki Blasts, Masenko, and Golden Dome Attack. He can launch a Volley of Energy bullets at his opponents, and can use Piccolo's special attack move called, the Makaka..... Makanakpopo.... Makenkosapapa...? Wiz: Makankosappo, which is what they call it in the Japanese dub but, in the English dub it's called The Special Beam Cannon, which drills through things? PICCOLO: '''That's what makes it special. Wiz: Ok, thank you for that quote from Team Four Star Boomstick. But, as always his iconic move is the one and only... '''Boomstick: Kamehameha, a giant focus turtle beam that every kid in the world wanted to copy and the move he inherited from his Father's amazing and yet perverted teacher, Master Roshi. Wiz: Gohan can also harness ki for telekinesis, flight, sense the ki of others, and use Z-vanish to dodge any attacks or get closer to his opponents. And no it's not similar to Goku's technique, Instant Transmission. (*Cues: DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi - The Warrior*) Boomstick: But, Gohan also has some equipment from his friends Bulma, Korin, and his father. He has his Great Saiyaman suit which makes him look a little ridiculous but inspires bravery to everyone and fear into the hearts of criminals. Like Batman. GREAT SAIYAMAN: '"''Guardian of the city, I am the one and only... Great Saiyaman!" 'GREAT SAIYAMAN: '"Those who would commit evil beware! The all powerful Great Saiyaman is here to save Trunks from his evil girlfriend!" '''Boomstick: I stand corrected. Wiz: Well, if "Super Gohan" here ever gets injured he has some Senzu Beans to heal him and to get around he rides the Flying Nimbus, a flying cloud which can fly up to 2.5 Mach speed. (*Cues: DBZ Gohan Super Saiyan 2 Transformation Theme*) Boomstick: But, the thing that makes all the girls swoon over Gohan is his almighty Saiyan form called Super Saiyan. Unlike Goku and Gotenks who can reach Super Saiyan 3, Gohan has two Super Saiyan forms. Wiz: Gohan as the first Saiyan to reach his Super Saiyan 2 form first, he was so strong that he can beat any foe. I really feel sorry for those poor Cell Jrs. TEEN GOHAN: 'I said, I can never forgive you. ''(kicks a Cell Jr. in half and it explodes) '''Boomstick: OMG, that is so badass. But, after training with Elder Kai he unlock a new form called Mystic Power. Wait, isn't like Power Rangers Mystic Force? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: In Mystic Form, Gohan unleashes more power than in Super Saiyan. He is so powerful in this form that it could even match up to Goku in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. We previously established the average power between Goku and Android 18, and the feats they've accomplished. The highest power level ever officially stated in the Daizenshuu guides is Super Saiyan Goku's power level of 150,000,000 while battling Frieza on Namek. The overall highest power level officially stated was 5,300,000,000 for Frieza's power level in Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4-D. So adding Super Saiyan Blue (750,000,000,000) ''and Kaioken X10 ''(30,000,000) we can estimate that Goku's power in Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken is 750,030,000,000%. Boomstick: Gohan is stronger than that. (*Cues: CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA (Japanese Dragonball Z opening)*) Wiz: Yes. Let's also not forget Android 18's speed feat which can outrun a Super Saiyan. We've established in the Death Battle between Android 18 and Captain Marvel that 18's speed can move over one hundred thousand miles faster than Captain Marvel. So comparing her speed to Gohan's, his speed in Mystic Form and Super Saiyan 2 can even surpass both Captain Marvel and Android 18. Boomstick: Because of all this, Gohan has accomplished so much for a young 4-year old to 18-year old. He headbutted Raditz in his space armor when he was a kid, and has defeated most of Dragon Ball's most dangerous villains like Cell, Bojack (non-canon of course), Broly, Barry Kahn, Lavender from Universe 9, and Obuni from Universe 10. ''' Wiz: He humiliated Majin Buu, pushed 3rd form Frieza back with his Masenko, outsmarted and fought back the legs of the dragon monster called Hirudegarn, and even starred in his very own movie as Great Saiyaman. '''Boomstick: For a son of Goku, son-in-law of Hercule Satan, pupil of Piccolo, husband to Videl, and father of Pan, Gohan is definitely amazing and unstoppable. Wiz: Amazing, yes. Unstoppable, no. Unlike the pure-blooded saiyans, Gohan tends to get rather emotional at times, and can be blinded by his fury which leads to consequences. Also Gohan disliked the fact he let Universe 10 get erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh when he realized that his opponent from Universe 10 also has a family like him, he showed a lot of guilt and hated killing like his father. Boomstick: Let's not also forget the fact that Gohan can be a bit of a wimpy... PICCOLO: '''NERD! '''KID GOHAN: '''Wait, what? Wiz: It's true. He was defeated by Super Buu, Oneshot by Beerus, nearly emotionally tortured by Cell and defeated by Frieza after his resurrection. Since, the only explanation is that due to his studies as a professor and as a father of Pan, Gotham has lost all his skills and powers. '''Boomstick: Oh, and he can't dodge well as a kid, but he got used to it eventually in Dragon Ball Super. GOHAN: So, Mr. Piccolo, what are you gonna teach me today? A brand new technique? How to sense energy? What about how to fly-- PICCOLO: Dodge! (kicks Gohan) (scene cuts to the barren wasteland at dusk, Gohan is seen injured, has a wart covering his right eye and is sweating) GOHAN: (thinking) Oh man, this training with Mr. Piccolo is really difficult. But I think I’m finally getting the hang of it-- PICCOLO: DODGE! GOHAN: What? (gets blasted at point-blank by Piccolo) WAAAAAAAAAAA-- (scene cuts to Piccolo and Gohan in the middle of the wasteland accompanied with a long silence) PICCOLO: (punches Gohan in the face) DOOOOOOODGE! GOHAN: Aaaah! Wiz: But, even if he can't dodge well and despite his flaws, Gohan is one of DBZ's most powerful characters. So can he avenge his father's death at the hands of Superman by defeating his cousin? Well, let's analyze Supergirl to find out. Gohan: "I am the son of Goku, guardian of all that is good, I am Gohan." Supergirl (*Cues: Supergirl main theme/opening theme in HD 1080p*) KARA: ''When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become... Superman. And so, I hid my powers, until recently when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. I am Supergirl.'' (*Cues: Smallville Score - Trials*) Wiz: Kara Zor-El is the daughter of a top scientist in the Kryptonian City of Argo. She narrowly escaped the shrinking of her city from Brainiac and destruction of Krypton when she was sent to Earth with her cousin, Kal-El. Boomstick: Unfortunately, her pod was damaged and she arrived on Earth a little late. She soon was met by her cousin who grew up and became the world's most powerful OP hero of all time, Superman. Wiz: After being found by Superman; she became a member to his adopted family, The Kents as a niece to Clark. But, she soon discovered her powers by absorbing the yellow sun. Intermission Gohan Vs Supergirl battle Intermission 1.jpeg|Kid Gohan and Lego Supergirl Gohan Vs Supergirl Battle Intermission 2.jpeg|Teen Gohan and Teen Supergirl Gohan (Great Saiyaman) Vs Supergirl (Red Lantern Kara) Battle Intermission 3.jpeg|Great Saiyaman and Red Lantern Supergirl Gohan Vs Supergirl Battle Intermission 4.jpeg|Gohan x Videl and Supergirl x Brainiac 5 Gohan_Vs_Supergirl_Battle_Intermission_5.jpeg|Ultimate Gohan and Injustice Supergirl Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. Battle Results Next Time Category:Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs DBZ' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:NicktoonsUnite16 Category:Candidates for Adoption